parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ludwig Von Drake Song (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
Eli Wages' Music-Spoof of 2001's "House of Mouse". Cast: *Dumbo - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Bambi - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Cinderella - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Cruella De Vil - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Prince Charming - Gru (Despicable Me) *Snow White - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *The Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Princess Jasmine - Fiona (Shrek) *Aladdin - Shrek *Peter Pan - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Tinker Bell - Joy (Inside Out) *Lady and Tramp - Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Lumiere - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Cogsworth - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Bashful - Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) *Grumpy - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Sleepy - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) *Happy - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Sneezy - Marcie (Peanuts) *Dopey - Schroeder (Peanurs) *Doc - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Ichabod Crane - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Mowgli - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Baloo - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Headless Horse - Tuck (Best Pals Hand Toons) *Princess Aurora - Anna (Frozen) *Mrs. Potts and Chip - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Timon and Pumbaa - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Ariel - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Ursula - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Quasimodo - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Esmeralda - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Beast - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Belle - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Captian Hook - Hans (Frozen) *Mr. Smee - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee - Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *The Three Caballeros - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Pocahontas - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Roy Disney - Bert (Mary Poppins) *Mad Hatter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Alice - Merida (Brave) *Queen of Hearts - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Cheshire Cat - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Johnny Appleseed - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Mr. Toad - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Casey - The Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Jiminy Cricket - Z (Antz) *Gepetto - Mr. Bunny (Hop) *Pinocchio - E.B. (Hop) *Monstro The Whale - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *Hercules - Wreck-It Ralph *Philoctetes - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hades - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *King Arthur - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Merlin - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Sir Kay - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Madam Mim - Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit) *Young Simba - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Mufasa - Herb Copperbottom (Robots) *Rafiki - Bigweld (Robots) *Scar - Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots) *Three Little Pigs - Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico (Madagascar) *Big Bad Wolf - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Iago - Scratcher (Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July) *Jafar - Winterbolt (Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July) *Robin Hood - Surly (The Nut Job) *Prince John - Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Cri-Kee - Woodstock (Peanuts) *Mushu - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Mulan - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lefou - Mr. Gristle (The Boxtrolls) *Gaston - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Kaa - Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) *Shere Khan - Lord Business (The Lego Movie) *Aracuan Bird - Scrat (Ice Age) *Ranger Woodlore Audubon - Oh (Home) *Wendy, John and Michael Darling - Anais, Gumball and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Pink Elephants - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) *Brer Rabbit - Buddy (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas) *Brer Fox and Brer Bear - Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Dalmatian Puppies - Boxtrolls (The Boxtrolls) *Paul Bunyan - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Chip 'n Dale - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Kanga - Nala (The Lion Guard)Roo - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Tigger - Olaf (Frozen) *Piglet - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Winnie the Pooh - Garfield Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:The Ludwig Von Drake Song Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs